Rich Girl
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Roxas finds Axel's awesome stereo... [Normal POV, Rated for randomness]


**Disclaim: **I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N: **Well here it is! The AkuRoku I promised all!….that turned out NOT to be an AkuRoku at all and turned into something…K+ rated….oh well.

**.:Rich Girl:.**

Oh…not again.

"If I was a rich girl, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end, cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!"

Roxas danced around the room happily with the loud stereo playing the annoying song. Axel had only opened the door to walk inside his _own_ room, to see the blond boy had gone sub-woofer happy and turned the bass up to max.

Axel sighed, running a hand down his face, and sighing.

"All the riches baby, won't mean anything! All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring! All the riches baby, won't mean anything, don't need no other baby, your lovin' is better than gold, and I know!" He sang along with the lyrics and danced around idiotically. The boy sometimes scared Axel…

He ignored the blazing stereo and hyper boy and sat on his bed, and tried to relax after the difficult mission. There was a loud knock on Axel's door. The redhead groaned as he got up to answer it.

"I'd get me four Harajuku girls to, uh-huh, Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue…"

Axel yawned dazedly as he turned the handle to see Zexion and Demyx standing in his doorway. Zexion proceeded inside without being invited, Demyx following the lilac-haired man sheepishly into the loud room.

Zexion stopped in the middle of the room, and glared at Axel, "You know we ARE right next door." Demyx only nodded. Axel sighed, "It's not my fault, Roxas is-"

The boy jumped in front of the three from nowhere, continuing the lyrics, "I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names, yeah. "

"Love," And he pointed to Axel.

"Angel," he pointed to Demyx,

"Music," He pointed to Zexion.

"Baby," He pointed to himself, and did the sprinkler dance, "Hurry up and come and save me!"

The other two looked down at the blond, then up at Axel. He shrugged his shoulders, and watched as Roxas pranced off and started spanking the air.

"Axel, did you…I dunno, give him a lollipop or something?" Demyx asked, crossing his arms and watching the blond boy change from idiotic dance move to the next. "Not today…" Axel shook his head, and looked up at Zexion. "Well…have some consideration, and at least turn off the bass." He said, walking out of the room with Demyx timidly following.

"Come on, Axel! You know this part!" Roxas shouted, wiggling in place, as he stood next to the redhead, and continued singing. "All the riches baby, won't mean anything, all the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring! All the riches baby, won't mean anything!"

Axel smiled excitedly at the blond boy, and was soon moving around as goofy as the younger boy.

"Don't need no other baby, your lovin' is better than gold, and I know!"

"Come together all over the world, from the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls, what! it's all love, what! Give it up, what!"

"Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter!" Roxas sang along.

"What happened to my life, turned upside down. Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round!"

"Original track and ting, mmm!" The two sang in unison.

"You know you can't buy these things, nooooooo!" Axel sang, both Nobodies turning to the sprinkler move again.

"See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish People, you know who I am!"

"Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked, I hope you can all keep up! We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love!" The two continued singing together, and doing the unthinkable dance moves that were either way too stupid to do, or were so out of date NO ONE knew what they were anymore.

""If I was a rich girl, Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl! No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end, cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!"

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na; na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!" The two fell onto the floor, laughing hysterically at their stupidity. "Roxas, you're such a dork, Yanno that?" "But I'm YOUR dork!" He shouted happily, finally hearing the song coming to a close, "Oh, oh! Next song, next song!"

"It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's DARE!"

"TURN OFF MY STEREO NOW!"

**-End- **

**A/N: **Eh-heh…

Not exactly what I had hoped for either…nerf.

I guess it's just another 'Trying Something New' oneshot…plus I had the inspiration when it came onto my iPod…

So, I have decided, to make up for the randomness, I shall create TWO AkuRoku's before the release of Underworld, until then…enjoy! And R+R?

Songs:

"Rich Girl"- Gwen Stefani

"DARE"- Gorillaz


End file.
